The Fallen Angel
by Mr. Doctor Duvet Ghost
Summary: Angel is slowly becoming a demon when she meets Bob will the meeting drag her further into the darkness?


Izumi: This is a one shot and I wrote it ages ago.  
Edward: We don't really think that this is a good story.  
Rei: Just get on with it =[ *Sighs and wacks Edward around the head with a baseball bat. Edward is promptly out cold*  
Izumi: *Slowly inching away from Rei who has blood lust in his eyes* We own everything! =3

* * *

The large axe felt extremely heavy in my small, delicate hands. The mirror in front of me was very tall and impossibly wide. I dropped the axe and looked at my reflection for one final time. My face was red and swollen from crying. My black and purple hair was dishevelled and greasy, my clothes were torn and ragged, my body ruler like with no curves what so ever. I started crying again as I saw my soul unhappy and weeping. I had nothing left, my mother had died a few years ago, my father was now chronically ill, my pets so old they could hardly breathe, and my lover was on his last legs. My life was in tatters, the only thing left was death, to start over again, to find love for one final time. I picked up the axe from the floor, dragged it above my head and swung it at the mirror. The mirror shattered in to a million pieces cutting my face and body as the shards rebounded off the wall. I let out a loud, shrill, demonic laugh and left the room. One by one the shards of glass fell to the floor like small snowflakes outside in the cold…

* * *

I walked down the cold dark alleyway; a man was walking up the other side. We met in the middle to stop and greet each other and the man passed me a bulky brown parcel. Inside of the parcel was a little bit more than a kilogram of cocaine. I got some money out of one of the pockets in my coat and handed it all to the man, he took it and counted it with his greasy, bony hands. "You may keep the change," I whispered as I walked down and out of the alleyway. The man stared after me until I was out of site then walked out of the alleyway himself, attracting looks every where he went. I sauntered back to my apartment, not talking to anyone on the way. I sat down on my bed and opened the parcel that I had brought off of the man. The man who had sold me the cocaine was dressed head to toe in black and looked just like a ninja. I wondered if he had a samurai sword in his coat, house or flat. I wondered what he looked like without his mask on, he was either dead ugly or seriously hot. I laid down on my bed and picked up one of my Manga books off of one of my shelves and started to read. I was half way through the book when my font door opened. I guessed it was my flatmate, Carol, but didn't dare chance it. I got up and sauntered into the front room, I had guessed correctly it was my flatmate, but she was not alone. I stared at the new person, he looked like an Emo but he also looked to posh to be one. The new person was wearing gothic makeup and a spiky top hat, on his body he was wearing stripy black and luminous orange socks, he was wearing gothic clothes and a coat that looked like a straight jacket. When he talked he did so in what sounded like an inquisitive whisper, when I asked him what his name was he said that his name was Bob, I didn't think it suited him much (he looked more like a Jeff). He took off his coat and laid it carefully on the edge of the sofa. Under his coat he was wearing a black shirt with a pale blue wolf printed on it. He held his hand out expecting a hand in return. I obliged and took his hand in mine. He gripped my hand and brought it up to his lips and softly kissed my knuckles. I smiled and took my hand back sheepishly, I wasn't used to strangers (even if they were very hot) kissing me. I looked over at my flatmate who was staring at Bob like she had fallen head over heels in love with him. Bob looked like he had been living on the street for quite a few days now so I expected him to want to have a shower. "Would you like to have a shower?" I asked him. He looked at me and with a cheeky grin said: "as long as you don't mind me walking around naked." He then explained that he didn't have any spare clothes. I said that I would find some for him. He walked off with my friend directing him whilst I stalked off in the opposite direction to find him something to wear. In the end I found some underwear that my old boyfriend had left here as he walked out in a huff. Later he came back to pick up his stuff but he forgot his underwear and a few other things. After I had found something to give for Bob to wear I went to give them to him. He was still in the bath when I got there but he had the shower curtain cover him from view. "I found something that you can wear until we have washed your clothes" I shouted over the noise of the running water. "Thanks!" he shouted back, "how long will it take to wash my clothes?"

"about half an hour to an hour, it depends how busy the laundrette is,"

"Okay, hey do you have any books that I can read, preferably Manga?"

"Yep, I shall go get you one!" I shouted back. I was happy just listening to his heavy breathing as he turned off the tap water, but I had to get him a book because he was our guest. I quickly walked out of the room and almost ran into my bedroom. I flung myself onto my bed and laughed, I couldn't stop smiling even if I thought about other things. I looked at my book shelves trying to find a book that he might like, when I found one I walked out of my room and was going to give him the book but I saw his coat out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to it intending to put it on the coat rack. When I picked it up a small package fell out of the pocket. I picked it up but before I had put it back I realized that it was a packet of cocaine just like the one that I had brought. I quickly shoved the package in my bedroom and locked the door. My flatmate hated drugs and anyone who took them. She didn't yet know that I took drugs but I think she was starting to suspect something, as I always seemed to be happier when I had been in my room for a few minutes. I quickly scurried to the bathroom and opened the door. "I got you a book!" I said loudly. He looked like he hadn't moved at all from the spot that I had left him in. "thanks again, what is it called?"

"Gravitation number one."

"Great I love that series!" he poked his head out. All of his makeup had washed off and his hair was wet. I handed him a towel with a smile. He took the towel and dried his hands. I then tried to hand him the book but shook his head and waved it away.

"I am going to get out now," he said as the smile faded from my face. I started to leave but he told me not to go but just turn my head. I did as he advised and he was dressed in a few minutes.

"Let's go to my room." I whispered. He nodded and followed me to my room. I unlocked the door and pushed him onto my bed, then put my book back on my shelf. I then picked up the little parcel form the floor and stood with it in my hand. Bob's face went through the most amazing of changes. First he smiled as if he had no care in the world then his smile faded and became a look of disbelief. "H...how di…did you f…fi…find t…that!?" he almost shouted

"It fell out of your coat pocket, I said calmly

"Please, please don't kick me out!" he shouted.

"Keep the noise down!" I answered quietly.

"You're not angry?"

"No, in fact I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I take cocaine too. But don't let my room mate see you high or sniffing something." He opened his mouth to complain but closed his mouth just as quickly.

"Thank you!" he said in an almost begging fashion. I walked out of the door, and didn't look back. Outside I got out a cigarette and lit it. I walked down the road, thinking about what Bob had said. I sighed, he was a really attractive guy, but… it was like he wasn't himself, only a possessed man, unable to control himself.

* * *

Bob stood up, thinking that he would explore the flat. He walked around familiarizing himself with all the rooms and equipment. There was one door left that he hadn't been in. he opened the door and gasped…

* * *

My eyes snapped open, I was sitting on a bench and a bird was inching towards my head. I had felt a presence in the room that should have been locked. Someone was in the room that, if ever in the presence of a mortal, would burst their head open just like a balloon if pumped with to much air. I quickly got up and shooed the bird away. It flew away and I ran, trying to stop what would happen if the mirror was awakened…

* * *

Bob staggered into the room. In the middle was a broken mirror, the shards of glass were on the floor around it. He went out of the room to get a dustpan and brush. That mess needed to be cleaned up, and he was the only one around to do it. Carol had gone out to get some milk five minutes ago and wasn't back yet. And anyway he had to pull his weight if they were going to let him stay there…

* * *

I burst through the front door and ran straight to the mirror room. The door was open. I peered around the door frame but couldn't see anything. I stepped into the room; Bob was on the floor sweeping up the glass. The mirror had not yet awakened but it would, and by the looks of it very soon. Bob fell to the floor. I rushed over to him. "You think that you can get rid of me that easily?!" the shards of glass echoed. I dragged Bob out of the room and locked the door. The mirror had awoken, the time for rest was over, the time for pain was beginning…

* * *

I dragged Bob onto the sofa. He was in a bad shape. Why did he have to go into that room? And why wasn't it locked? I started weeping. The tears dripped off of my face and onto Bob's muscular jaw line. Suddenly I felt a stirring in my back. I didn't care as it had happened quite a lot lately. The stirring turned into pain. I writhed in agony as the pain increased like it never had before. Two small stumps grew out between my shoulder blades. The stumps grew into large white balls, and then started to take the shape of wings. The pain was so intense that I almost lost consciousness. Suddenly the pain stopped. I looked down to see that my clothes were in tatters around my waist, and my breasts were bare. I looked over at Bob; my face was bright red from embarrassment. Bob was still unconscious, thankfully, so I quickly covered my bare skin with my hands and ran off to find a shirt to wear. As I tried to pull on one of my large, smart shirts, I found that it wouldn't fit. I looked into the large mirror in my room, and gasped. Apart from my obvious nakedness, large, brilliant white wings protruded out of my back…

* * *

I quickly and carefully put on the top of a bikini and I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans. I walked out into the front room and sat down on the sofa next to the sleeping Bob. I couldn't believe it and kept touching the wings to check if they were real. It was so much to comprehend. I wouldn't know where to start if someone saw them. I just wished that they were smaller and easier to hide.

"What am I saying?! My imagination must have run wild! I do not have wings!" I shrieked to myself hysterically. I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. I then sat on my bed and screamed like a lunatic. I laughed, cried, muttered and sobbed all in the space of a minute. Suddenly I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I unlocked the door and peered out. My face was streaked with tears and my hair was all over the show. My wings were growing dimmer and looked like they were turning black. Outside my door was Carol. She had a pint of milk in her hand and she looked worried.

"Are you alright?" was the only sentence that she seemed able to come out with.

"Yep, I'm fine. Well if you don't count growing wings and almost killing someone you hardly know. Then I am the luckiest person in the entire world!" I screamed. I slammed the door before she had the chance to say anything. I felt bad about being mean to her, but her life was the ideal life to be living. She had no problems at all and all she had to care about was whether we had enough milk or what outfit to wear when she next goes in to town. She would never know the pain that I had been through in my entire life and I felt angry that she would never be the one that had to grow wings. I felt angry that she was never the one who inherited an old mirror that killed her parents. I laid down on my bed and wept…

* * *

Bob stirred and groaned. He opened his eyes and wondered where he was. It was dark outside and he was laying on a black leather sofa. He inhaled some of the air around him and the smell of day old smoke greeted him. He sat up and looked around. The room was dark and he could only see what was near to him. He saw a light switch and flicked it. A blinding light filled the room. He squinted against the light and fell back onto the sofa. He tried to turn the light off, but the switch had broken off and the light was stuck on forever…

* * *

I lifted my head off of my pillow, I was still angry even though it had been half the day already. I stood up and stretched my tired muscles, I had to decide how to dress and hide these wings. I put on a vest and paced up and down. I could say that they were part of a Halloween costume, but it was no-where near Halloween. I sighed, I wouldn't be able to hide them whatever I did. I picked up a pair of scissors and started attacking my clothes. Well if I can't hide them, I might as well show them off. My first item of clothing I killed was one of my smart jackets that I planed on wearing that day. Once I had made two large holes, I put the jacket on and fed my wings through the holes. I then pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and wrapped a belt around the top. Once I had done that, I walked into the front room and stood over Bob who was still sprawled out on the sofa. I knelt on the floor in front of him and looked at his face. His eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. He rubbed his eyes and then stared at me, well my wings to be precise. I looked at him shyly and stroked my wings. They were growing larger and now had a red tint at the tips. I fiddled with some of the feathers and accidentally plucked one out, I flinched but the pain disappeared just as quickly as it came. I stroked Bob's face with the feather, but all he did was stare, he didn't even blink. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. For some weird reason I had an overwhelming urge to cook a fry up. I put the oil in the pan, then went to the fridge and got out: sausages, eggs, bacon and mushrooms. I then got together the bread, beans and tomatoes. Bob had gotten up by then and was inching slowly towards me. I stood in front of the pan, waiting for the oil to heat up. Bob was soon behind me and reaching out to touch my wings. Just at that moment the oil started to spit and I had to put the stuff in the pan. "You like a fry up, don't you?" I asked as he reached out to touch my wings again. He must have been caught off guard and he accidentally fell into the back of me. I fell towards the boiling pan but just as I was about to hit the sizzling oil, a strange force prevented me from burning. I stood up turned off the oven and slumped to the floor. Bob stared at me shocked. I put my hand up to my mouth and ran into the bathroom. I was sick in the toilet repeatedly, until I had nothing left inside me. I still felt sick when I staggered out of the bathroom. Bob was still sitting on the kitchen floor, stunned. I walked into my bedroom and laid down. I was scared and didn't even try to sleep, but somehow my eyes drifted shut and the next thing I knew I was in bed at three thirty in the morning with my covers clinging to my cold sweaty body…

* * *

I yawned, I had been awake since three thirty, because I had not been able to get to sleep again after I had woken up. My wings were still protruding out of my back and it seemed like they were growing bigger even though they were already huge. I hated mornings and always had to have coffee, otherwise my whole week would be ruined. I opened my bedroom door a little. My flatmate was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "Can you make me some coffee?" I asked in a quiet voice. She looked over at the door but I had already moved out of her line of vision.

"Yes, of course. I'll make it straight away."

"Thank you," I sat down on the chair next to my desk and looked around. On my desk was a notebook, I sighed and picked it up. Every now and then I got motivated enough to write a story, I once wrote a whole book in the space of a day. Not today though, even though I had lots of thoughts running through my head I don't think that I could have put them into the appropriate words. I did quickly write notes about what I was thinking. Suddenly a knock came at the door, I sighed and stood up. I opened the door to find a coffee floating in mid air. I gasped and fell to the floor. On the floor was a notebook, much like the one on my desk, but the slight difference was that this one had "Death Note" plastered on the top of the front cover. I stared at the coffee, it had made its way from the door to my desk and was lowering itself on to the top of the desk. My hand reached out wanting to retrieve the notebook before someone else saw it. I picked it up and turned around, intending to put it on my desk, but something caught my eye. I gasped and fell to the floor once again, for standing there next to my desk, reading the story that I wrote the last time I had felt like writing, was a large monster. It had obviously been the one that brought my coffee in, but I still couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was a genuine shinigami, a god of death. It looked over at me and smiled, his smile was a creepy thing that could probably even break the metal of shackles. "Wh… why are you in my flat? And what do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice. "I'm here by the order of the shini-gami leaders to tell you," he walked over to where I was sprawled "That you have become a shini-gami, and that you cannot escape your duties." I lay there dumfounded. Soon the wrath of sleep enclosed around me, the darkness cloaked the earth, making the world disappear around my slender shoulders. The darkness was like when a black cloud that had dissented upon the world, making the brilliantly, bright, white roses dark with the colour of death and sadness. Shrouded in the misery of time and pain. In the middle of all the pain and stupidity that had befallen in this word was me, a creature (a supposed shini-gami), that would never be able to die, that had died even though I didn't know it. My rapped sobs broke the silence that the world had created for itself. The tears streaked down my face then fell down into the deep depths of nothingness. My estranged wings flapped and kept me floating in the air, holding me away from the easiest option, suicide. Before I had dreamed of this world I became immortal, I would never be able to feel the pain of death, the pain of war, the pain of sorrow. My brain willed for my wings to stop flapping, they did as I commanded them to and I fell into the deep abyss of immortality…

* * *

Rei: Why do I have to stay with you people? You write such crap.  
Izumi: Let's see you do better then. :l  
Rei: Okay then... You have been warned. *Picks up baseball bat again*  
Izumi: *Screams loudly and runs out of the room* Damn you Rei. Control yourself!


End file.
